


two secret personalities

by psychopathicdorito (orphan_account)



Series: Adrinette April [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Established Relationship, F/M, OKAY THIS WAS CUTE TO WRITE, Pre-Relationship, based on one of the stories i was writing for another fandom way back when, day 18: crush swap, late upload!, post-reveal, pre-reveal, shhh i wont tell what fandom that was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychopathicdorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir isn't the only secret Adrien is keeping from his friends that only a certain kwami knows about. (Day #18 of Adrinette April [late upload!] Topic for the day is: crush swap!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	two secret personalities

Marinette had not stopped gushing about him.

It had been _days_ since the superhero had saved her. Alya felt like she had been there to witness it personally with the way Marinette kept gushing about him.

According to her best friend, Marinette had almost gotten hit by a car that had gone flying into the air during an akuma attack, and she felt frozen as she watched the car fly towards her, only closing her eyes and waiting for an impact that never came.

Chat Noir had been fast enough to run in and grab her before she had gotten hit and had held Marinette tightly in his arms, not noticing the way Marinette was staring up at him with such adoration, a blush crossing her cheeks as she let out a deep sigh.

"Hang on tight, I'll bring you home, princess." Chat had murmured before taking off, running at top speed as he held onto Marinette tight.

Not that she would have fallen, anyway. Her grip on Chat was strong enough, and she forgot about the fact that she had almost died, instead focusing on the fact that Chat had just called her _princess_.

"Stay safe, alright?" Chat had told her, giving her a smile as he set her down on her balcony. She could only nod in response, allowing Chat to think that she was simply a civilian who was in shock about her near death and not because she was trying to comprehend the fact that her crush had cared enough to call her princess and bring her home.

Which, Alya realized, explained all the doodles Marinette had drawn of Chat Noir. The cat-themed superhero was all over Marinette's sketchbook, and there was even a doodle or two of him in another outfit.

She had fallen head over heels and there was no reeling her in.

"I don't understand how you like the guy so much, Marinette." Alya admitted, catching the girl as she paused for breath. "We don't even know who he is."

"I don't need to know who he is to know that he's kind and funny and adorable." Marinette sighed. "And he's such a sweetheart to look out for civilians during akuma attacks. I know it's their job, but he's saved me so many times I can't help but like him. It's unfair that people sometimes overlook him, too. Ladybug might be the one who ends the fight, but Chat helps out so much - it's not right."

Alya chuckled, shaking her head as she brought out her phone. "I swear, girl, by this rate, you could set up a blog to partner my own - one dedicated solely to Chat Noir."

Marinette let out a nervous laugh as she shook her head slowly. "I, uh, don't think that'd be a good idea! Because, well, because, you always know I forget things easily! Yeah! I mean, don't you have to update that thing all the time?"

"You're right. Besides," Alya winked, "if you ran a blog about Chat Noir, it would probably be biased and filled to the brim with you just gushing about how perfect he is."

"No, he isn't perfect." Marinette sighed. "But that makes him good enough for me."

Before Alya could talk, the two girls were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. They turned their heads to find Nino and Adrien walking in, a smile on their faces as they greeted the girls.

"Hey, what's wrong with Marinette?" Nino asked, gesturing to the girl who was humming to herself and doodling rapidly on her sketchbook, love clear in her eyes.

"Chat Noir saved her yesterday." Alya explained. "She's been head over heels ever since."

"I didn't know she had a crush on Chat Noir." Nino mused. "Did you know, Adrien? Uh, Adrien?"

The blond seemed just as out of reality as Marinette, a deep blush crossing his cheeks as he stared at the desk, trying to comprehend the fact that _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ had a crush on Chat Noir.

_He_ was Chat Noir.

_Marinette_ had a crush on _him!_

Well, she had a crush on one side of him, but he always felt that Chat Noir was who he truly was, so she had fallen for the real him by default!

"Hey, uh, M-Marinette?" Adrien asked, trying not to focus too much on how cute Marinette looked smiling down at him like that. "Why do you like Chat Noir so much?"

Beside Marinette, Alya waved her hands frantically in an attempt to warn Adrien to not ask that question, but Marinette's eyes were already shining as she put down her pencil, leaning a bit closer to Adrien to make sure she was listening.

"I've got a lot of reasons." Marinette giggled. "If I listed them down, it would probably take us a whole day."

Adrien pinched himself to stop himself from grinning too bad. "That many, huh?"

"Yeah." the girl laughed. "Alya tells me I'm obsessed."

"But what's the main reason, though? I've heard many people say that it's because he's handsome." Adrien hoped that him asking Marinette all these questions wasn't _too_ suspicious - he'd either seem like a creep or his cover would have been blown.

"Well, it's one of the reasons, yeah, but that's not why I liked him in the first place." Marinette said, a small blush crossing her face.

Adrien thought she looked absolutely perfect.

Or, as Chat Noir would say, _purr_ -fect.

"What's the reason, then?" he asked. "I mean, I'm just curious, sorry if I'm intruding."

"You're not, don't worry about it." Marinette smiled. "But it's because he's selfless. I mean, have you _seen_ his smile when he's Chat Noir, running through the streets of Paris? He could have just easily said no and refused to become a hero, but he decided to help people by becoming the hero they need, and he just seems so happy to be doing that." Marinette sighed, giving Adrien a shy look before asking, "Does that even make sense?"

"Yeah, yeah, it does!" Adrien immediately exclaimed.

"I just wish I knew who he was." Marinette sighed, looking down at her sketched doodle of the superhero. "I mean, I respect that he wants to keep it secret, but I just wish I could get to know him more."

"But what if he isn't exactly how you pictured him behind the mask?" Adrien asked, not thinking that the question was probably a little bit too suspicious.

Fortunately for him, Marinette didn't even seem to think about it as well, instead smiling wistfully down at her sketchbook as she answered Adrien's question. "It doesn't matter who's under that mask. He's Chat Noir whether or not he has it on."

"You really believe the guy goes around making cat puns even without the mask on?" Nino asked. He and Alya had been silently listening to the conversation.

"Well, not necessarily cat puns." Marinette smiled. "But he's probably got that certain charm to him. You know, that happy-go-lucky attitude that just makes everyone else feel happy around him."

The door opened and the teacher entered before anyone could add anything else to the conversation, but Adrien fell silent as he thought about what Marinette had said.

He certainly didn't have a happy-go-lucky attitude, that he knew for himself. He was pressured to act like the gentleman he was because he was _Adrien Agreste,_ the only son of Gabriel Agreste and a teen model who was supposed to live up to the expectations of everyone around him.

Heck, if it was only up to Adrien, he would be Chat Noir all the time.

(Translation: He'd be himself all the time if it wasn't for his last name.)

* * *

"You want to do what?" Plagg asked through a mouthful of Camembert cheese, sitting on the edge of Adrien's chair as the blond sat in his bed, running his hand through his hair.

"I want to make Marinette happy." Adrien replied, a look of determination set on his face.

"As Chat or as Adrien?" Plagg asked, raising an eyebrow at his holder.

"Chat's the one that makes her happy, not Adrien." Adrien answered. "But I want to see if Adrien can make her happy too - even if she doesn't know it's me."

"He does. You're Chat. She doesn't know. Why are you making this so complicated?" Plagg yawned.

"I know I'm not making any sense." Adrien sighed, walking over to his window to stare out of it. "But I just want to make her happy, you know? She was really happy when I saved her."

"So how are you even planning on doing this? It's not like you can just pop into her bedroom every night to talk to her and not make her suspicious. As far as she knows, you only know her name and where she lives, nothing else." Plagg pointed out.

Adrien's shoulders slumped. Plagg was right. If he kept visiting Marinette with the excuse of wanting to get to know her better, it would seem too suspicious. Plus, the girl was probably busy studying and designing in her spare time, Adrien didn't want to take that away from her.

"I know!" Adrien suddenly exclaimed, an excited look in his eyes as he beamed. "I'll send her flowers!"

"Flowers?" Plagg echoed.

"Flowers! I won't _say_ it's me giving them, though, I'll just say it's from an admirer."

"You think you can keep that a secret from her?" Plagg asked, finally floating up to Adrien, the kwami looking skeptical.

"I haven't had anyone know I'm Chat." Adrien smirked. "I'm pretty sure I can make this work."

* * *

The first note had just been a simple "Hope you have a nice day, Marinette!" typed out in standard white paper.

(Adrien had figured that if he wrote it in his handwriting, Marinette would use it as a clue sooner or later.)

Adrien had heard Marinette gushing about it to Alya and asking her where she thought it was from. Her best friend could only shake her head and shrug, saying that there was literally nothing they could get from the bouquet or the note that would help them figure out who it was.

The second note came a week later, announcing "You're really sweet, Marinette - is it because you live in a bakery? Or are you really that awesome?"

She obviously hadn't expected that there would be a continuation, and even Alya seemed to grow interested. So far, Adrien hadn't given hints to who he was, only giving generic comments as if he was someone who only passed by her once in a while.

The third note rhymed, accompanied with a single rose as it said, "I wish that I could turn back time, so you could be my Valentine."

Alya had commented that whoever was sending Marinette notes was rivaling Chat Noir for a place in her heart, and Marinette had only blushed in response, neither confirming nor denying Alya's statement, but everyone who had heard the two talking knew exactly how Marinette was feeling for her secret admirer.

(Adrien had not gotten an inch of sleep that night.)

The fourth one came with a paper flower. "I see you everyday, yet I don't have the guts to ask you out."

"That's it, it's final!" Alya exclaimed triumphantly as she snatched the note from Marinette's hand to observe it. "It's got to be from this class, who else would see you everyday?"

"Um, anyone else in the school?" Marinette pointed out.

Alya blinked before sitting back down with a sigh and handing the note back to Marinette. "You're right. But we at least have a lead!" she beamed, and another blush crossed Marinette's face.

"I think I'd rather wait for him to tell me who he is, Alya." Marinette said kindly.

"You don't want to know who it is?" Alya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do, but you have to respect that whoever's doing this wants to be kept secret. He just said he doesn't have the guts to ask me out - let him gain some courage, first." Marinette explained.

Adrien smiled to himself as he listened to the conversation. Of course Marinette wanted to respect the person's privacy. She was kind and sweet like that.

He just hoped she had enough patience to wait for him to tell her the truth.

* * *

Marinette had thought the fifth note would never come.

It had been months since those four notes had been the highlight of her civilian life. So much had happened since then: she and Adrien had gotten to know each other more, she had started to fall for said model, and in an unexpected twist of events, she and Chat Noir had finally revealed themselves to one another.

Another few months later and Marinette and Adrien were a couple.

If she was going to be honest, she had forgotten about her secret admirer with his bouquets and notes, but she couldn't deny that she still blushed when she had received the last note.

It had come with a bouquet of tulips, and the note was beautifully handwritten. It hadn't appeared on her doorstep, instead, it had been given to her by a delivery guy who said it was for her.

"For my last note, I thought it would be best to reveal myself to you, but revealing your secret identity twice to the same person would be overdoing it."

Marinette had not run up her stairs so fast in her whole life, and Adrien had never been greeted by his girlfriend with a pillow to the face.

"You," Marinette fumed, "are so annoying! I thought I was a bad person for still wanting to know who had sent me these, only to find out that it was you?! _Again?!_ "

Adrien's gaze turned to the tulips as he bit his lower lip and laughed nervously. "Uh, surprise?"

"Why did you even _do_ this?" Marinette asked.

"I wanted to see you happy." Adrien admitted. "I mean, you seemed so happy when Chat saved you. I just wanted to see if Adrien could make you happy, too, even if you didn't know it was him."

"Adrien, you _are_ Chat. You do make me happy, even if I don't know it's you." Marinette pointed out.

"That's what I said, but he wouldn't listen." Plagg spoke up from wherever he and Tikki were sitting, and Marinette shook her head in amusement.

"Silly kitty. I love everything about you." Marinette giggled, hugging Adrien tight.

Adrien smiled, hugging Marinette tight and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Glad to know that, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To be honest, I'd join MariChat May if I wasn't too late to the party. The ship's sorta grown on me (even if it's sin - but I've been sinning a lot, anyways.) 
> 
> This is the last fic I'll be uploading for this night, but more tomorrow, I promise! (Three more!) I hope you guys forgive me for being this late, again! 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated loads! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon. This is a work of fiction and non-canon.


End file.
